Kingdom Hearts: The Randomness After the Game
by Shizzy92
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Kingdom Hearts ignoring the canon events of Kingdom Hearts II and Chain of Memories. Please read & review! Sorry for the formatting errors in chapter 2...
1. Kings, Red and Nemo What next?

**Kingdom Hearts: The Randomness that Ensued after the Game**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. (Except Riku in my REALLY disturbing mind.) And I don't own any Finding Nemo characters either.

Shinaixu here bringing you my first (and certainly not my last) crazy fic. I was at home playing Kingdom Hearts when I realized how much of an idiot Sora is so….that inspired me to write this fic. And before I forget a lot of people elope in this fanfic….don't ask. One more note…this story is written with ignorance to the possibility of Kingdom Hearts II (and chain of memories…).

**WARNING: OOC-NESS AND IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN KINGDOM HEARTS OR IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Kings, Red and Nemo. What next?**

The three idiots (sorry Sora, Goofy and Donald fans) are chasing after Pluto.

**Sora:** Get back pant here pant you sorry pant excuse for a dog! pant, pant Give the letter to mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Proceeds to hit Pluto with the Keyblade. Whoopsie.

**Pluto:** XX

**Sora:** Pretty letter. takes it out and (attempts) to read it

**Goofy:** Well, what does it say?

**Sora:** I can't… read it.

**Donald:** Well genius, it's because YOU'RE HOLDING IT UPSIDE DOWN!

**Sora:** Oh yeah, heh heh, I knew that, I was just testing you two.

**Donald:** Sure you were.

**Sora:** No, really I was!

**Donald:** READ IT ALREADY!

**Sora:** FINE!

**Letter:** _Goofy, Donald and Sora. You have all aided me in my task and I thank you all for that, but you all must understand my position. Since I am now currently locked in Kingdom Hearts I, the King as you can imagine am not able to fulfill my duty as a King and so I am asking you Sora, the Keyblade Wielder to take my position as King. Please tell Minnie I'm sorry. And Sora, I trust your ability to do this._

**Donald and Goofy:** OO

**Sora:** BIG SMILE (not the funky one) (Note: Sora is singing everything he says in a very off key kinda way) I GET TO BE KING! KING SORA! I'VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT THIS DAY SINCE I WAS A KID! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Donald:** SORA! KING! SOMEBODY SHOOT ME!

**Goofy:** Before you get shooted Donald what'll happen to us?

**Sora:** Dancing around and still singing

**Donald:** What'll happen to us! WE'LL ALL DIE THAT'S WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THE KING SMOKING!

**Sora:** (Stops Singing) Ganja….weed…. whatever you want to call it….Product of Jamaica! Whoo go islanders! (Starts singing again) Continues to dance around.

**Donald:** OO

**Goofy:** Huh?

**Donald:** XX

And now we leave our three idiots and we bring ourselves to meet Riku and (former) King Mickey!

**Riku:** This place is supposed to be light?

**Mickey:** Yep.

**Riku:** THEN WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE SO DARK I CAN'T SEE MY HAND IN FRONT OF MY FACE!

**Mickey:** shrugs I only know so much…

**Riku:** Damn rat.

**Mickey:** You're not referring to me are you? Because I'm a mouse not a rat. It's in my name, Mickey MOUSE.

**Riku:** Mouse, rat same thing.

**Mickey:** On the contrary there's a big difference, a mouse…

**Riku:** DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?

**Mickey:** Actually, I can't see you so…

**Riku:** DAMN ANNOYING RAT AAAAHHHH SHIT! YOU TAKE AFTER SORA! WE HONESTLY DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE SO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL STANGLE YOU UNTIL YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH LIFE IN YOU TO OPEN YOUR STUPID LITTLE TRAP WITH!

**Mickey:** OO sweatdrop Can I suggest anger management?

**Riku:** twitch, twitch THAT'S IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! takes out his pretty sword and hacks Mickey's head off TAKE THAT RAT! after destroying Mickey, Riku then remembers that even if Ansem is dead the Heartless still exist (well even if they don't they do in my story) and….he is one! So he opens up one of the Heartless portals of Darkness thingy and goes to the Hollow Bastion, where he finds his wife which he eloped with somewhere during the course of Kingdom Hearts think 'behind the scenes'. (AN - Kingdom Hearts : Behind the Scenes…hmmmm… I think I've just gotten inspiration for my next fan fic.)

Now back to the idiots.

Sora went back to Disney Castle and showed Minnie and Daisy and everyone else that's important the (former) King's letter. They were all in a state of shock. (Wow! I never saw that one coming.) And Sora's first duty as King was to rename Disney Castle as……SORA CASTLE! Then, he took an airship and went to the Destiny Islands and went to get Kairi.

**Kairi:** All I wish to do is brood…For my love, my Sora has disappeared into nothingness sigh and knowing him he's probably gonna get himself killed before he fulfills his promise. sigh

**Sora:** HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KAIIIRIIIII!

**Kairi:** jumps 10 feet in the air Mommy!

**Sora:** Hey, you stole my line! I'm the only one that can scream for my mommy!

**Kairi:** Sora? Sora…SORA! jumps on Sora and proceeds to hug his life out

**Sora:** Whoa...Kairi...you're kinda….hugging….me too…..tight.

**Kairi:** Sorry…but I just missed you so much.

**Sora:** I missed you too. More hugging

10 minutes later

**Sora:** Kairi…you can let go now. I've only been gone for one day.

**Kairi:** Sorry…

**Sora:** Hey, Kairi.

**Kairi:** Yeah.

**Sora:** There's something I need you to know… I've been thinking…

(I know what's going on everybody's head now…)

**Kairi:** OH MY GOD! YOU'VE BEEN THINKING!

**Sora:** Yeah…but that's not it…

**Kairi:** Oh, well what is it then.

**Sora:** Kairi….I want you to elope with me.

**Kairi:** OO W...wh…..what…?

**Sora:** I know it sounds crazy….but….I'm stupid so what would I know?

**Kairi:** Actually….you're not stupid…you're an idiot…so………Anyways, what would your parents think?

**Sora:** I don't care what they think. I'm the Almighty Keyblade Master I don't need parental……stuff.

**Kairi:** Well I guess so, besides, what do we have to lose?

**Sora:** Absolutely Nothing! Apart from our freedom to date others.

**Kairi: **What was that? Never mind. Okay! It sounds fun! I've been dying to get off this island! Finally, I'll be away from Selphie's nagging, away from Wakka's stupid, pointless, random and boring Blitzball tips and last but certainly not the least away from Tidus's underwear which just appear in random places!

**Sora:** Hold on…that stuff is underwear? I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Kairi:** Well what did you think it was?

**Sora:** Some deformed version of sugar.

**Kairi:** EEEEWWWW! DIGUSTING! YOU ATE IT?

**Sora:** NO! No! That's gross! I gave it to my puppy. I think that's why he died a day after. Poor puppy.

**Kairi:** Sora….you're weird.

**Sora:** Thank you!

**Kairi:** So when we leave…where exactly are we going?

**Sora:** TO SORA CASTLE!

**Kairi:** Sora Castle?

**Sora:** Yes, I own it now!

**Kairi:** What are you doing with a castle?

**Sora:** I'm a king of some place now so … I get to live in a pretty castle!

**Kairi:** KING! YOU A KING! Which drunkard made you king?

**Sora:** A MOUSE!

**Kairi:** sigh

Sora and Kairi go off to do the whole eloping process thing then go back to Disne….err…..Sora Castle.

**Kairi:** OO Whoa. You own this place?

**Sora:** Yeah…but I don't like it.

**Kairi:** You don't like it? What's not to like?

**Sora:** Not enough red…

**Kairi:** Red?

**Sora:** Yeah, red. You know the color. I think it's time to re-decorate.

**Kairi:** Re-decorate?

**Riku:** So you two get married, move into a big castle which you plan to …'re-decorate' and become a King and Queen of a whole entire kingdom and you don't tell me anything.

**Sora:** RIKU! YOU'RE ALIVE!

**Riku:** Well, yeah. Last time I checked anyways.

**Sora:** Are you still evil?

**Riku:** Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?

**Sora:** Shakes his head vigorously Noooooooooooo.

**Riku:** I thought so.

**Sora:** What about Mickey? Weren't you with him?

**Riku:** Who? The rat?

**Sora:** He's a mouse.

**Riku:** He's an overgrown filthy RAT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** RAT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** RAT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** RAT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** RAT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** RAT!

**Sora:** MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

**Riku:** RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

**Sora:** MOUSE!

**Riku:** I SAY HE'S A RAT AND THAT'S FINAL AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU 'WILL' AGREE WITH ME. Glares (one of those evil glares that says- AGREE WITH ME OR DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!) at Sora.

**Sora:** Ok………… I want my mommy ………

**Riku:** Good slave, I MEAN …best friend.

5 minutes later when Sora simply forgot what had happened during the past 6 or 7 minutes

**Sora:** I say we paint everywhere RED!

**Kairi:** Everywhere as in every single last place in this castle.

**Riku:** That's kind of what the word everywhere means.

**Kairi:** Shut up.

**Riku:** Make me.

**Kairi:** Stubborn oaf.

**Riku:** Bitch.

**Kairi:** Don't start with me Riku.

**Riku:** Why not?

**Kairi:** Because I will not hesitate to hurt you.

**Riku:** Is that a threat?

**Kairi:** And what if it is?

**Riku:** If it is, then I admire you for having enough courage to threaten me.

**Sora:** I want a red carpet, red towels, red bed sheets, red tiles, red roof…..thingies. Damn it! I want the whole kingdom painted red!

**Kairi:** Isn't that overdoing it a bit?

**Sora:** RED CAN NEVER BE OVERDONE! Check out the outfit and bow down to its almighty redness!

**Kairi:** sigh

**Riku:** Kairi, I hope you know that this is only the beginning of the sheer pain you'll encounter by marrying an idiot.

Sora is now in the process of painting everywhere and I mean everywhere in his castle red (He got Riku to help). He has now reached the master bedroom. In the master bedroom…

**Sora:** Singing while painting La la red la laaa red la la la more red la la LAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kairi:** Sora do you mind SHUTTING UP?

**Sora: **Yeeeeeeeeessss. goes back to singing off key

**Kairi:** Riku, can you do one of your SHUT UP OR DIE! glares at Sora?

**Riku:** ……………………………………

**Kairi:** Riku?

**Riku:** ………………………………………………………

**Kairi:** Riku. Riku. RIKU. RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Riku:** Takes out earplugs Huh? Did you say something?

**Kairi:** Never mind.

**Sora:** I HAVE FINISHED MY MASTERPIECE! BEHOLD!

**Kairi:** OO Wow. She was currently staring at some deformed thing which looked oddly like a person but was just plain weird. It had….a big circle which one would assume the head to be what looked like arms and legs which oddly, looked liked clubs. And then something else on top of its supposed head that seemed to be a bramble bush or something in that category. She had come to the conclusion that Sora was the farthest thing away from an artist. What is it?

**Sora:** It's Riku!

**Riku:** WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE… GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………………DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Riku then proceeded to viciously assault Sora by attempting to tear his lungs out…but instead he only had to bear the torture of Sora screaming like a scared schoolgirl and get a bucket of paint thrown on him…which just succeeded in making him angrier.

**Kairi:** You know red suits you stifles a laugh you should wear it more often. Giggle, giggle.

**Riku:** MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT HAS BEEN TAINTED WITH….With…. REDNESS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Runs out of room.

**Sora:** Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh, I made him angry.

After Sora finally painted the whole room and Riku comes back after completely getting the paint off of every last strand of his hair…

**Kairi:** Sora can we PLEASE put another color in this room?

**Sora:** But I like red.

**Kairi:** I know that, but… um… it's too….bright?

**Sora:** Fine what color do you want it?

**Kairi:** Something pale and pretty like…pink or purple?

**Sora:** PINK! PURPLE! EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! ICKY! PINK AND PURPLE ARE GAY!

**Riku:** (Being sarcastic) Actually Sora, pink and purple are the new red.

**Sora:** Really! OK! NOW WE CAN RE-PAINT THE CASTLE PINK!

**Riku Kairi: **NO!

**Riku:** Have you two ever heard of wallpaper?

**Sora:** WALLPAPER! RIKU YOU'RE A GEENYUSS!

**Riku:** It really took you this long to notice?

**Sora:** I KNOW! Kairi, do you like butterflies?

**Kairi:** Ummm……yes?

**Sora:** THEN WE WILL HAVE RED WALLPAPER WITH PURPLE BUTTERFLIES!

**Kairi:** My aching head.

**Sora:** RIKU! I'VE HAD A STROKE OF GENIUS!

**Riku:** Raises eyebrow _Rrrreeeeaallllllllllyyyy?_

**Sora:** Do they sell Finding Nemo wallpaper anywhere?

**Riku:** Sweatdrop No Sora, they don't.

**Sora:** SCREW THE BUTTERFLIES! I WANT DORY ON MY WALLS!

**Kairi:** I really need an aspirin right about now.

**Riku:** What's a Dory?

**Sora:** You don't remember Dory?

**Riku:** No.

**Sora:** You don't even know what Dory is?

**Riku:** I think I've established that it's a thing.

**Sora:** SHE'S NOT A IT SHE'S A HER! AND A FISH TOO. ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE MOVIE FINDING NEMO?

**Riku:** Yes.

**Sora:** But I remember taking you and Kairi there.

**Kairi:** I remember because it's hard not to forget Sora crying on my shoulder through the whole of the movie.

**Sora:** HEY! That movie was very touching and heart-warming thank you very much.

**Riku:** Oh! You mean the one I walked out on?

**Sora:** Yeah! Wait what?

**Riku:** You have got to be kidding me. I went to that movie for the popcorn and 'cause Sora was treating.

**Sora:** MEANIE!

**Riku:** Whatever.

**Sora:** Because of Riku's ignorance to the sheer brilliance of Pixar animation I have decided that for my next kingly act……I COMMAND ALL PEOPLES TO WATCH THE MOTION PICTURE FINDING NEMO!

* * *

I finally finished the first chapter! Tell me if I should continue. Suggestions are appreciated and I'll try to update ASAP.

Shinaixu


	2. Mommies, Forms and Mean Friends

**Kingdom Hearts: The Randomness after the Game**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form or shape, I only own a copy of the disk or rather 2 copies of the disk……………..

Shinaixu here with Chapter 2. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! The first chapter went over well… or at least I hope my readers thought so. At least it got reviews! So I shall write Chapter 2 now! Enjoy!

Note: Sora's parents are based on certain characters in the game except I'm not gonna tell you who, so just bear with me. Oh one more thing, I changed the rating because I wanted Riku to have a bit of a potty mouth…

**Chapter 2: Mommies, Forms and Mean Friends.

* * *

**

_**Last time: **_

_**Sora:** Because of Riku's ignorance to the sheer brilliance of Pixar animation I have decided that for my next kingly act……I COMMAND ALL PEOPLES TO WATCH THE MOTION PICTURE FINDING NEMO!_

_**Continuing:**_

**Sora:** …AFTER I FINISH PAINTING THE REST OF THE CASTLE RED AND GETTING MY DORY WALLPAPER!

**Kairi:** You have got to be kidding me.

**Sora:** NO!

**Riku:** Hey, I don't really care. I'm only in it for the free popcorn!

**Random Castle Attendant:** uh, sorry to interrupt Your Majesty but The Royal Order of ……Stuff-ness (Sora insisted it be re-named, don't ask how he did it, he just did) has requested you fill out some forms to give them for general information.

**Sora:** Okie-dokie just leave them on that table. Points to the roof

**RAC:** looking up seeing no table she looks to her right and sees one Do you mean the one to my right?

**Sora:** That's where I pointed.

**RAC:** sweatdrop Uhhhh you must mean the overly-conspicuous red table.

**Sora:** I'm going to pretend I know what that big word means and say yes.

**RAC:** nods and leaves the papers on the table then hurriedly runs away

**Kairi:** Well let's see what these are. looks on papers, as do Riku and Sora

**Riku:** What the fuck kinda questions are these?

**Sora:** I don't know. Well I guess we'll just have to find out!

**_Survey: _**

**Name;** Sora

**Birthday;** January-something! No! Wait! In February! Hold on… in March! Yes! I was born in March! Or was it April? Something's telling me it's April, but then something else is telling me May and then another thing is telling me June. But July feels special! And so does August! No Riku was Born In August! **Riku:** No I wasn't! Don't write that! **Survey:** Okay not August. SEPTEMBER! Not September. Nov-ember. Ooh it sounds pretty! I want to be born in that month! But unfortunately, I was born in December which really doesn't sound so pretty… and on second thought I don't think it was December either…. Oww, my brain hurts…

**Age; **14 turning 15!

**  
**

**Zodiac sign; **I don't even know my own freakin' birthday, how am I supposed to know that?

**  
Gender; **I'm male and I'm proud!

Friends; Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Leon/Squall whatever his name is, Yuffie, Aerith and some other people, except my brain capacity is so small I can only remember so many at one time…

Your best friend; Reluctantly, Riku. **Riku:** Reluctantly? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Do you have any tattoos? If so, what of?; I don't think my mommy would have let me get one… Don't tell anyone especially Riku's mom or his dad for that matter but… he has one on his back! It's a shiny sword going through a heart and blood is gushing from the heart and there's a snake around the hilt of the sword. It looks gruesome…yet cool…

**  
Do you have a job? If so, where?; **Duh. I'm a king and a Keyblade master.

What was your most embarrassing moment?; I'd rather not talk about the time when I lit my fart on fire and burnt up my ass and couldn't sit or walk for 3 weeks… wait… SHIT!

What is in your pockets right now?; Bubble gum! And a penny and a random keychain… and a paperclip… and Riku's pocketknife… and my house keys and wait a second! Is that a frickin' dead frog? EWWWW! IT IS!

What are your favorite pizza toppings?; Mmmmmmmmmmmm….cheese………..

Have you ever been in the hospital for more than a day?; The time I lit my fart on fire. SHIT! I SAID IT AGAIN!

Do you like to write poetry?; No. Poetry is for smart people. Not that I'm dumb, I'm just not smart.

Do you like to read poetry?; No. Poetry is for smart people. I don't get all their smart people stuff.

**  
**

**Have you ever written a song?; **No, but I'll have to in a while. Something about a national….anthem. But I don't know what that is and it sounds boring.

Do you believe ghosts are real?; YES! I HEAR THE CREAKING FLOORBOARDS AT NIGHT!

Have you ever seen a ghost?; No, but… I HEAR THE CREAKING FLOORBOARDS AT NIGHT! Hold on… I think there were ghosts in Halloween Town… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THEY ARE REAL!

**  
Have you ever thrown a party in which complete strangers have attended?; **Yes! Riku's 15th Birthday Party! His parents and his brothers were away…somewhere and he invited everybody in 10th grade and everybody in 9th grade to his house, blared music, got drunk (yes, he snuck alcohol into the party!) and he trashed his house completely! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh…he got in so much trouble! **Riku:** That's only because a little informer like 'you' told my mom or else I would've gotten away with it!

Do you look more like your mom or your dad?; NEITHER! MY MOTHER IS A RED-HEAD AND MY DAD IS BLONDE AND BOTH OF THEIR HAIR IS MORE OR LESS STRAIGHT NOT GRAVITY DEFYING LIKE MINE! MY MOM ALSO HAS GREEN EYES AND MY DAD HAS BROWN EYES AND I DON'T KNOW WHO MY GRANDPARENTS ARE!

Are you an only child?; Maybe…

Do you have any brothers or sisters?; MAYBE!

Their names; I DON'T LIKE 'THEM'.

Their ages; I REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT THOSE EEVVIILL 'BEINGS', 'CAUSETHEY PULL MY HAIR!

**Who is your favorite family member?; **NOT ANY OF MY SIBLINGS! I guess my Dad is okay… he doesn't really talk much though…** Kairi: **You think he would with a son like that though…

How tall are you?; I don't know… I look tall enough for my age… but without the shoes and the hair I'm actually kinda shrimpy…

What's your name again?; Sora!

What's your biggest fear?; Riku! Have you ever seen him when he's angry? Shit! He's like a fuckin' mad bull!

Did someone ever knock out your teeth?; Riku… when I told his mom about the party… IT SLIPPED OUT! I SWEAR! I NEVER MEANT TO DO IT! IT JUST HAPPENED!**  
Have you ever been drunk?; **Almost, at Riku's party… I thought it was apple juice!

What's the worst thing you've ever done?; Killed stuff. Even if they are Heartless they're kinda alive too…

**  
**

**What's your favorite quote?; **RUBBER BABY BUGGY BUMPERS! My five year old cousin said it!

What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?; Mmmmmmmmmm…… chocolate is niiiiice.

**  
What do you think of racism?; **It's bad! **Riku: **Wow, the first slightly kingish question…

**  
**

**Are you racist?; **NO WAY! Wait a second… Heartless are a race, aren't they? Well in that case I AM RACIST! AND I PROUDLY SUPPORT MYSELF! **Riku: **I'M A HEARTLESS! BESIDES YOU WERE ONE TOO! **Sora: **Well I'm not anymore and you are so… RIKU I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY CASTLE ANYMORE! **Riku: **Well I'm not going anywhere so tough shit. **Sora: **But…!** Kairi:** Will you guys quit!** Sora: **I'm sorry…

**  
What is your favorite word?; **RED!

If you could visit any world, where would you go?; Uhhhhhhhhh…… NEVERLAND! I CAN FLY THERE! WHEEE! **  
**

**Who would you want to take with you?; **Kairi!**  
**

**  
How long would you want to stay?; **Until Kairi could fly too!**  
**

**  
How old do you act?; **That's hard…… **Riku:** Write 4. **Survey: **Okay 4! Hey! Wait a second… Riku!

How old is your best friend?; 15

How old does your best friend act?; 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

**  
When you were young what did you want to be when you grew up?; **An older person!

What do you want to be now?; An older person!

Do you think you were an adorable little kid?; YES I DO!

What is the best thing about your bedroom?; The dolly thingies, the boaty thingy and my elaborate piles of mess…

What are you thinking about right now?; Cheese. Red cheese.

**  
**

**What is your middle name?; **IT SUCKS AND I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU WHAT IT IS!

Do you have a girl/boyfriend?; NO! But I have a wife.

What is his/her name?; My wife's name is Kairi.

How long have you been together?; We've been married for…………… **Sora:** Kairi, how long have we been married? **Kairi:** Less than a week. **Survey:** Less than a week.

Do you love him/her?; blushing while writing I guess so…… I kinda told her, but, I don't think she heard I was kinda far away… (Author's note: If you look at the end credits of Kingdom Hearts he mouths it. You don't hear it 'cause the music is playing and it's kinda hard to see it 'cause he gets cut off by a cloud of smoke… BUT IT'S STLIL THERE PEOPLE! WATCH AND SEE!)

Are you a virgin?; blushes even more WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS!

If not how old were you when you lost your virginity?; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY POOR YOUNG INNOCENT MIND!

How many people have you slept with?; If you mean sleep with as in have sex with then NOBODY! But, if you mean sleep with as in, you know, sleep with. Then I had a sleepover at my house when I was 7 or 8 or something and Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku and Kairi were all there.

How long was your longest crush?; A few years…**  
**

**  
What was their name?; **Kairi.

Who do you have a crush on now?; NOBODY! I AM FAITHFUL TO MY WIFE!

**  
**

**What is your favorite emotion?; **Bubblyness!

What is the stupidest thing you've ever heard somebody say?; RUBBER BABY BUGGY BUMPERS! **Riku:** Quoting himself…

When you go to the movies do you throw stuff at people?; Hehehehehehehehehe…… sometimes.

**  
**

**When you go to the movies do you throw stuff at the movie screen?; **See above.

How many times have you been kicked out of the movies?; Yeah… I threw my shoe at one of the ushers 'cause he was looking at me funny and Riku said he wanted to rape me…

Who annoys you the most?; ANSEM!

What annoys you the most?; ANSEM! HE JUST WON'T DIE!

What's your favorite subject in school?; Ummmmmmmmmmm…… not gym…

What's your least favorite subject in school?; GYM! PEOPLE THROW DODGEBALLS AT ME! DODGEBALLS BURN WHEN THROWN AT YOU!

What grade are you in?; I'm supposed to be in 9th grade but… I kinda ditched school, TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE!

Would you rather have friendship or love?; Ummmmmmmmmmm…… I think that both are kinda needed. AND I HAVE THE MOST PERFECT EXAMPLE! When you have friends like Riku who needs enemies? When you're in a case like that, you need both friendship and love! I think…

What makes you nervous?; Ansem… and sometimes Riku…

Describe yourself in five words; Sora-ish, big-hearted, silly, loveable and….SORA-ISH!

Would you change yourself to make someone else happy?; NO WAY! I like being me…

What one thing makes you happy?; CHEESE! RED CHEESE! **Kairi:** What about me? **Survey:** AND KAIRI!

**  
**

**Are you glad this survey is over?; **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_**End of Survey**_

**Riku:** That was….interesting.

**Sora:** twitch, twitch

**Kairi:** Okay then…

**Sora:** I think it's time to watch Finding Nemo!

Everybody in all of Sora Kingdom (don't ask) have just finished watching Finding Nemo.

**Sora:** (In tears) It's so sniff beautiful andsniff heart-warming that Nemo and sniff Marlin were able to sniff find each other again…

**Kairi:** (Completely unamused) Oh, believe us Sora we know. Don't we Riku?

**Riku:** SNORE!

**Kairi:** Kick's Riku Riiiight?

**Riku:** OW! Uh, yeah, right.

**Sora:** I knew you too would understand! You're the best friends ever!

**Riku:** Is this supposed to be one of those touchy-feely moments 'cause if it is, then I'm not feeling it…

**Kairi:** Glares at Riku

**Sora:** Well you know what we like to call that? AGING!

**Riku:** Meaning?

**Sora:** YOU'RE TURNING INTO AN OLD MAN!

**Kairi:** Fake dramatic scream AAAAHHHH!

**Sora:** AT FIRST I THOUGHT THE FAIR SKIN AND THE GREY HAIR WERE A SIGN BUT NOW gasp IT'S A REALITY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Riku:** Glares at Sora Your mother.

**Kairi:** Gasps

**Sora:** What you said about my mother?

**Riku:** I don't know which time you're referring to. I've said many things regarding 'it' before.

**Sora:** It? IT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING AN IT?

**Riku:** Rolls eyes and sighs Uh, duh. Your mother.

**Sora:** That's it! C'mon Riku put 'em up. This is gonna be a fight until blood starts to spew!

**Kairi:** I'll referee!

**Riku:** I don't need to fight an inferior being such as your self to prove that I'm better than you. So why don't you call your mommy and your little fishy friends, what were their names? Door-rie and Nee-mow? And have a little tea party? Oh! And I'm sure that after that you'll all have such great fun watching a Barney marathon. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better matters that are actually worth my time to attend to, later. Opens a portal-thingy and disappears

**Kairi:** (wide-eyed) Wow…

**Sora:** THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME TO MY MOMMY! starts to cry

* * *

Wow… interesting ending… that's not how I planned it, but… IT WORKS! SO WHO GIVES A DAMN? NOT ME! Oh! Thankies to my friend Akuni who gave me the questions for the survey, don't know where you got them but thanks anyways. Hope you, my precious readers enjoyed chapter two! Ideas for chapter three will be greatly appreciated! Please remember to always be kind and review the story! -

Shinaixu (Shizzy)


End file.
